sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by TNT (U.S. TV network)
This is a list of programs broadcast by Turner Broadcasting Systems' TNT network. Current programming Original programming *''Animal Kingdom'' (2016) *''Claws'' (2017) Unscripted programming * Drop the Mic (2019) * The Joker's Wild (2019) Acquired programming * Charmed (2001) * Law & Order (2001) * Bones (2008) * Supernatural (2009) * CSI: NY (2009) * Castle (2012) * Hawaii Five-0 (2013) * Grimm (2015) * Arrow (2016) * NCIS: New Orleans (2017) Sports programming TNT, through the Turner Sports division of parent company Turner Broadcasting System, holds the broadcast rights to the following sports telecasts: * NBA on TNT (1989) * Golf on TNT (1995) * Major League Baseball on TBS (2007; overflow games for the MLB Division Series only, featuring TBS branding) * NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament (2011; preliminary rounds) * UEFA Champions League (2018; English-language rights) * AEW on TNT (2019) Upcoming programming Original programming Scripted *''Raised by Wolves'' (TBA) *''Tell Me Your Secrets'' (TBA) Docu-Series *''Chasing The Cure'' (August 8, 2019) *''Shaq Life'' (TBA) In development *''Conviction'' (TBA) *''Creatures'' (TBA) *''The Deep Mad Dark'' (TBA) *''The Fifth Season'' (TBA) *''Finding Chandra'' (TBA) *''Highland'' (TBA) *''Hinges'' (TBA) *''Live from the Apocalypse'' (TBA) *''Time of Death'' (TBA) *''What Women Face'' (TBA) Former programming Original programming Scripted * MonsterVision (1991–2000) * The Rudy and Gogo World Famous Cartoon Show (1995–97) * The Lazarus Man (1996) * The New Adventures of Robin Hood (1997–98) * Babylon 5 (1998; fifth season and four made-for-TV movies) * Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998–99) * L.A. Heat (1999) * Crusade (1999) * Bull (2000) * Witchblade (2001–02) * Wanted (2004–05) * The Closer (2005–12) * Saved (2006) * Heartland (2007) * Saving Grace (2007–10) * Raising the Bar (2008–09) * Leverage (2008–12) * Trust Me (2009) * Dark Blue (2009–10) * Men of a Certain Age (2009–11) * HawthoRNe (2009–11) * Rizzoli & Isles (2010–16) * Memphis Beat (2010–11) * Southland (2010–13; first season originally aired on NBC) * Franklin & Bash (2011–14) * Falling Skies (2011–15) * Dallas (2012–14) * Major Crimes (2012–18) * Perception (2012–15) * King & Maxwell (2013) * Mob City (2013) * Monday Mornings (2013) * Murder in the First (2014–16) * The Last Ship (2014–18) * Transporter: The Series (2014–15) * Legends (2014–15) * The Librarians (2014–18) * Agent X (2015) * Proof (2015) * Public Morals (2015) * Good Behavior (2016–17) * Will (2017) Miniseries * The Mists of Avalon (2001) * The Grid (2003–04) * Salem's Lot (2003–04) * Into the West (2004–05) * Nightmares & Dreamscapes: From the Stories of Stephen King (2005–06) * The Company (2007) * The Alienist (2018) *''I Am the Night'' (2019) Unscripted series * Wedding Day (2009) * The Great Escape (2012) * 72 Hours (2013) * The Hero (2013) * Inside Job (2014) * Save Our Business (2014) * Boston's Finest (2013) * Cold Justice (2013) * Marshal Law: Texas (2013) * APB with Troy Dunn (2014) * On the Menu (2014) * Private Lives of Nashville Wives (2014) * Wake Up Call (2014-15) * Cold Justice: Sex Crimes (2015) Sports programming * NFL on TNT (1990–97) * (Winter) Olympics on TNT (1992–98) * WCW Monday Nitro (1995–2001) * Wimbledon (2000-02) * NASCAR on TNT (2001–14) Acquired programming Scripted * Alias (2005–08) * Angel (2003–13) * The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (1996–2002) * Charlie's Angels (1993–2000) * Chicago Story (1994–95) * CHiPs (1992–2002) * The Client (1998–99) * Cold Case (2005–14) * The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1989–92) * Daktari (1988–92) * Dallas (1991–92) * Dark Justice (2000) * Due South (1998–2001) * ER (1998–2010) * Gavilan (1994–95) * Gilligan's Island (1990–92, 1994–2001) * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. (1988–2000) * Hondo (1989–99) * How the West Was Won (1988–99) * In the Heat of the Night (1995–2005) * Jericho (1991–93) * Judging Amy (2003–07) * Knots Landing (1991–92, 1994–97) * Kung Fu (1994–2001) * Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1997–2002) * Las Vegas (2005–13) * Logan's Run (1990–93) * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997–2003) * Lonesome Dove (1997–98) * The Lost World (2001–06) * A Man Called Shenandoah (1993–96) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E (1988–2000) * Mayberry R.F.D. (1992) * Medical Center (1988–90) * The Mentalist (2011–14) * The Muppet Show (1988–92) * My Favorite Martian (1989–93) * National Velvet (1988–91) * The New Twilight Zone (1998–2002) * Northwest Passage (1991–93) * Numb3rs (2009–14) * NYPD Blue (2001–08) * The Outer Limits (1997) * Pensacola: Wings of Gold (2000–04) * Portrait of America (1988–90) * Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal (2000–02) * The Pretender (2000–05) * Reasonable Doubts (1998–99) * Smallville (2012–15) * Spenser: For Hire (1997–98) * Starsky and Hutch (1995–99) * Then Came Bronson (1988–92) * The Thin Man (1993–94) * Thunder in Paradise (1995–97, 2000–01) * Tour of Duty (2000–01) * The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters (1988–91) * The Wild Wild West (1994–2001) * Without a Trace (2005–09) * The X-Files (2002–09) Children's programming Most of these programs have since moved to sister channels Cartoon Network or Boomerang, or were aired simultaneously on the former during their TNT runs. * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992–93) * Dexter's Laboratory (1996–97) * The Flintstones (1995–98) * Fraggle Rock (1988–92) * Garfield and Friends (1995–97) * Huckleberry Hound (1994) * The Jetsons (1992–95) * Jonny Quest (1994) * Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures (1996–98) * Looney Tunes (1988–98) * The Moxy Show (November 26, 1993) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1994–98) * Our Gang (1992–2001) * The Pink Panther (1991–96) * Popeye the Sailor (1988–92) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1994–98) * Snorks (1992) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (February 20, 1995) * Taz-Mania (1996–98) * Tom and Jerry (1995) * Ultra Seven (1994–2001) * What a Cartoon! (February 20, 1995) * Woody Woodpecker (1991–92) * Yogi Bear Bunch (1993–95) *Code Lyoko (2004) See also *List of programs broadcast by TBS *List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network *List of programs broadcast by Adult Swim *List of programs broadcast by Boomerang References Category:Lists * TNT